


Heated Date

by akashiseii



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:39:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akashiseii/pseuds/akashiseii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi and Furihata are finally able to meet up with each other on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Date

_Shit. I’m late._

He had taken too long to get ready, or was just too slow, maybe both, missing the train he needed to arrive at the meeting place on time.

_I hope he doesn’t wait too long._

They were meeting at noon in front of the benches at the fountain in the middle of the city. He had about 30 seconds to get from the station to the fountain. He ran harder.

_Please make it. Please make it!_

Luck must of been on his side slightly as he ran right up to the red hair boy already sitting at one of the benches.

"Kouki."

He panted, trying to catch his breath, as he rested his hands on his knees. 

"Sorry Akashi. I missed the train I had to get on and had to catch a later one. Did I make you wait long?"

The brunette lifted his head, still slightly out of breath, as he turned it to look away from the other, a slight shade of pink across his cheeks. He was embarrassed. It was rare that him and Akashi met up due to their inconvenient living distance. Furihata also had to contain himself when they met on the court as opposing teams. He had to keep up the facade although Seirin and Rakuzan both knew that the two were dating.

Caramel eyes glassed over a bit as Furihata got lost in thought. How did they start dating? Their first encounter was a frightening one for the brunette. But for some reason the sight of Furihata aroused and excited Akashi. The scared and shy look that would encounter the boy’s frame to the clumsy yet effective technique in basketball. 

The brunette forgot about the girl he was never going to get no matter what he did. He found out she actually had a boyfriend anyway. When Akashi starting hanging around him, analyzing his reactions and personality, Furihata for some reason, once he got used to it, took comfort in the almost protective bubble Akashi covered him in. He felt safe next to the red head. 

When they first had sex, Furihata was a blushing embarrassed mess. He was nervous and scared and it hurt. But in the mist of it, Akashi let Furihata see a side to him no one else has seen. Akashi nervous and just as scared as Furihata was. The basketball captain was gentle and kind through out the ordeal. And at some point it was really pleasurable, for both of them as they clung to each other. 

They have done it countless times so far and now it was always good. Akashi was good. The timing was good. The movement of hips slapping against him and the sound it initiated was good. Furihata felt pure bliss every time. 

"What are you thinking about, Kouki?"

The brunette jumped as he didn’t realize that his lover was right in front of him, his voice right next to his ear. His blush turned more crimson. 

"N-Nothing!"

"You know you can’t lie to me. Your face says it all," replied Akashi as he  gently bit at the tip of the other’s redden ear. 

Furihata gasped, his sensitivity heightened due to the naughty memories that he was thinking of and the deep fresh scent of Akashi. 

"A-Akashi…"

"What’s wrong, Kouki?"

"I….I can’t…don’t.."

Akashi seemed to understand the other’s bits of words and arranged the meaning in his head.

"Let’s just skip the date then and go home. We can always go on a date some other time."

"N-No!"

Red eyebrows arched up in question, waiting for the brunette to go on.

"W-We both live 20 minutes away….that’s too much time.."

The last part was whispered yet Akashi heard it all. Red and gold scanned the surroundings before settling on a certain district of the city. He grabbed his lover’s hand and starting walking toward that direction.

Furihata stumbled at the sudden movement but soon followed in step behind his boyfriend. He gripped the other’s hand, entwining his fingers further as he hung his head to hide his blush from the public. The brunette didn’t want to ask Akashi where they were going exactly, but he trusted Akashi and besides, he had an idea anyway as to where.  
  


His assumption was correct as they stopped in front of a building, the name “ _Lover’s Paradise Hotel_ " in fancy carved letters on the sign. 

"Akashi…this is.."

"Come on."

As they went inside, Furihata’s blush came back. It had lost it’s color during the walk as he calmed down but now it was back on his cheeks ten fold. He has never been in a love hotel before yet here he was with his boyfriend who was getting them a room at the counter. In a matter of minutes they would be in private, allowed to kiss and touch each other as they made love on the plush bed of the hotel room. 

He bit his lip as his imagination went wild. When did he become so perverted?

"Kouki."

Brown eyes snapped up to red and gold staring down at him with forming lust. A pale hand was extended out towards him. Furihata clumsily grabbed for it, letting Akashi pull him up and away to their room on the third floor. 

When they got into their room and the door shut, they both took off their shoes, setting them to the side of the entry way.

Akashi led Furihata to the bed where they both sat down side by side, facing each other and staring at the other’s face for a few seconds before slowly coming in, eyes closing as they pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss. 

They kissed again and again, their lips smacking against each other as soon tongues were involved. Akashi gently pushed his boyfriend down on the mattress, the kiss becoming even more heated as Furihata let out pants and whines as saliva dripped down his chin. 

The red head broke the kiss as he moved down to a pale neck, marking it with red bites as Furihata gasped and arched his neck outward, hands clenching at Akashi’s shoulders. 

In a matter of minutes they were both naked, having move to the center of the bed. Furihata was between Akashi’s legs, blowing the penis in front of him. He wasn’t the best at it as he sloppily licked and sucked the manhood, sounds and moans coming out of his own mouth. Saliva and pre cum ran down both his mouth and the dick, giving it a shiny coat. Akashi didn’t seem to mind though, honestly he enjoyed it. Knowing that he was the only one Furihata has ever done these things with, he couldn’t help but feel some pride and power at being the brunette’s first.

Akashi soon put his hand on his lover’s head, making the boy slide the other out of his mouth and sit up. 

"It’s your turn now Kouki," smirked Akashi as he maneuvered the boy on to his lap. He ran his hands down the other’s pale sides, relinquishing in the breathy moan by his ear as hands gripped his back, before settling them on round butt cheeks. Squeezing them, Akashi pulled them out than in, massaging them and teasing his lover. He then got some lube that the room provided and squeezed a good amount on to the exposed hole of Furihata. The other gasped and moaned as he felt fingers rubbing the cool gel on him before a tip slid in. Soon a whole finger was in as it slid back and forth between slick muscled walls. 

Akashi seemed to get an idea as he took his finger out, a whine falling out of the brunette’s mouth at the action. He then reached to the side where a night stand was, taking out two objects. 

"Akashi..what are yo-" 

 A loud moan erupted from Furihata as two small round objects were entered inside him and turned on to full notch, vibrating against his prostate. His hips twitched and bucked against Akashi, his mouth taken captive by the other’s. Gasps and moans were muffled by the red head’s mouth as tongues slid against each other. 

The sweet torture seemed to go on forever.

"A-Akashi..ngh..p-pah!lease…!"

"Hm?" Akashi smirked as he licked his lips, red and gold staring into watery caramel. "What is it, Kouki?"

"Please…tah-ake me!"

With a predatory gleam in his eyes, Akashi nodded at the other’s request.

"Well since you asked so nicely…"

The red head guided the other’s hips directly on top of him, pressing the head of his cock against Furihata’s already claimed hole.

"A-Akashi?" questioned the brunette as his eyes widened at the added pressure. "Aren’t you going to take out the vibr-AHH!"

Furihata screamed as a larger object shoved its way inside of him, pushing the vibrating eggs deeper inside him and closer to his sweet spot. Tremors wrecked his body as his hole tightened around the things inside of it. He didn’t know if he was numb from pain or was in pure bliss.

Akashi let out a deep groan as he held himself still to let his lover get use to being spread out more than usual. The vibrations against his dick were stimulating him in a way he never knew before. 

"Kouki," gasped out Akashi as he licked and kiss at the tears that had ran down the other’s cheeks. His lips were taken in a deep kiss, hands scratching and gripping at his shoulder blades.

"Y-You can move…Akashi…"

The red head gently lifted up the brunette’s hips and just as gently let them drop down, both moaning at the action as the vibrations were pressed even deeper. After a few more thrusts Furihata was moving on his own, bouncing up and down on Akashi’s dick as his hips were gripped, and no doubt bruised, in pale hands. 

His prostate was slammed into over and over again by both the penis and vibrators inside of him. The brunette was a moaning screaming mess as the slapping sounds of hips meeting buttocks mixed in with his screams. He was on pleasure overdrive, his stamina weakening as he got closer to the edge. 

That didn’t bother Akashi though as he lifted Furihata up and pistoned his hips in and out of the other at an even faster pace than before. 

Eyes rolling in the back of his head, Furihata moaned out, “A-Akashi..I’m gonna…I’m gonna…ah! Cumming!”

Akashi grunted as he felt extreme tightness and watched as his boyfriend arched his back and ejaculated onto his stomach. The red head was also let loose as he pushed himself up as far as he can go and climaxed inside the brunette. 

As they came down from their sexual high, the Rakuzan captain carefully removed Furihata off of him and gently took out the vibrating eggs, shiny with body fluids. He turned them off and tossed them aside as he wrapped his lover in his arms.

"A-Akashi…time.."

"We have a few hours. Lets sleep."

The brunette nodded, too tired and satiated to argue as he focused on the other’s warmth.

Although they met with fear, competition, and indifference, they now meet in love, warmth, and protection. 

Furihata smiled as he closed his eyes. 

Who could of ever guessed that his soul mate was Akashi Seijuuro.


End file.
